Inuyasha School Story Revised: Love is Hard
by RachelTheSilentKunoichi
Summary: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku move to a new school in their Senior year of high school. The popular girls want them but Kagome, Sango and Rin think not. Love,fights,and drama. That's High School for ya.-Dedicated to Xx.Crazy.girl99.xX ; My biggest fan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. It is very sad. Also the only last name I remember is Kagome's last name. So that's the only last name I'm going to use. Get over it.

"Kagome, let's move!" Eighteen year old Sango Hunter yelled. She tapped her foot impatiently, pulling her hair into a ponytail and straightening her hot pink shirt and blue jean shorts. She wore black and pink Phat Farms.  
"Coming, coming!" Recently turned eighteen year old Kagome yelled back, running down the stairs with her yellow backpack, wearing black shorts and a light blue shirt with black running shoes. Her long black hair was in a ponytail, her chocolate brown eyes were happy. "So, I heard Rin has some vital information for us." She said, as they walked outside where a small girl of seventeen years was waiting for them.  
The 5'4" girl bounced on her toes happily, wearing an orange shirt with an orange flowery skirt and brown sandals waited for them. Her short hair was pulled back with a clip. "Hey Sango, Hey Kagome, took you two long enough." She said with a giggle.

"Hey Rin. What's up?" the two girls asked together.  
"There are gonna be three new guys at our school!" Rin said breathlessly as they walked. "The Taisho Brothers, and their friend, Miroku Wind!" she squeaked, watching her two best friends eyes widen.  
"They're **what**?!" the two stunned girls yelled, leaving Rin laughing again.  
"Yeah, no joke!" she said, walking with her best friends to the bus stop happily. "Oh my god…that man…he's so amazing…" she said with a sigh, and Kagome and Sango sighed.  
"Really Rin, obsessing is not healthy." Kagome chided.  
"I'm not obsessing! I just know of all the work he's done! His sword skills are amazing, and his hand to hand skills are even better." Rin said dreamily.  
"We lost her." Sango said with a sigh.  
"I can't help it! I love watching the matches…" Rin said with a blush. "And you and Kagome think Miroku and Inuyasha are hot." She said innocently.  
Both girls were silent, and then.."SO?!"  
Rin laughed. "My point exactly, so don't rag on me for thinking Sesshomaru is the best fighter and most gorgeous there is to ever walk the planet." She teased them.

"Excuse me." A quiet voice said from behind them, and all three girls turned around.  
Rin turned red, then pale as Sesshomaru Taisho stood behind them, peering down at all three of them, though his gaze lingered on Rin briefly.  
"You are all blocking the sidewalk. Could you move so I can get through?" He asked quietly, and Rin turned red again, moving to the side.  
Sango and Kagome scowled, glowering at him as he walked past. "Don't worry about it Rin. Guys always seem so much better in the television." Kagome said sympathetically.

Rin shrugged. "Doesn't really matter. I wouldn't expect anything to happen anyways. I'm seventeen, and guys like him don't go for girls like me. They go for girls like Kagura, Kikyo and Yura." She said with a look of disgust.  
The older girls gave equal looks of disgust. "Eww Rin…just…ew…" Kagome said, her nose scrunched up.  
"Well it's true. I just wanted to see if I could watch him spar with someone." Rin murmured, though it was clear by the wistful tone of voice that she wanted more.

"You deserve more than that anyways Rin." Sango said kindly, smiling at the short girl that she and Kagome considered family.  
"I know. That's why I never hoped it would happen, you know?" she asked with a soft sigh. "I just…I want to be happy one day, with a biological family of my own, but I don't count on that happening anytime soon." Rin admitted. The two girl hugged her, feeling sad for her.  
"You're going to find your Prince Charming one day." Kagome insisted.  
"One day. But that won't be today." Rin said, though her heart wished desperately that today would be the day that the only man she had actually ever paid attention too would notice her.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls walked into school, Rin chattering away about a talent show coming up that she thought they should try out for. "We can do a sing and dance thing." She suggested. "Maybe we could each do one separately and do one together." She said, already thinking of a song she felt strongly about.

The other girls nodded. "Sounds great." They both agreed.

"Talent show?" a voice asked from behind them. They turned around and Miroku and Inuyasha were behind them. Inuyasha looked at Kagome for a long moment. "There's a girl outside that kinds of looks like you. Kikya or something?" he said, not remembering Kikyo's name correctly.

Kagome beamed and hugged him. "You got her name wrong!" she squealed happily, and Inuyasha looked stunned and slightly uncomfortable. "W-well yeah, she was kind of creepy…" he mumbled, and the girls burst into laughter after Kagome let go.

Miroku grinned and took Sango's hand in his own. "Dearest woman, will you do me the honor of being my bed partner?" he asked innocently.

Sango looked horrified for a moment, then angry; she drew back her arm, made a fist and punched him square in the jaw, making him fall on his ass. "Damned pervert!" she yelled, her face turning beet red.

Rin laughed and shook her head. "I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna go study in the library for a bit." She told them, waving goodbye as she walked off to the library. She sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair as she sat at an empty table in the back. "Make a total fool out of myself in front of the greatest fighter in the universe, check. Humiliate myself, check. Fail math test, maybe." She muttered to herself, taking out her binder which had a magazine article of Sesshomaru's last fight. Her binder was filled with the articles and pictures from the fights and tournaments, interviews, everything. She ignored the noise around her as she started studying.

"Is anyone sitting here?" a calm, cool voice asked.

"Nope, go ahead." She muttered, then stiffened and looked up to see Sesshomaru. "Oh...it's you." She murmured, looking back down at her notes.

"Is there a problem with it being me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I thought you were a fan of mine. I have read all the fan mail, I do background checks on many to make sure I won't be stalked, and you are one of few who came up clean. Your letters were actually decent." He murmured, sitting in front of her and fixing his golden eyed gaze on her. "I appreciate that."

She blinked in surprise, choosing her words carefully. "No problem…you confuse me though." She murmured, shaking her head. "I am a fan though, I've seen all your fights and have pictures, articles, newspapers clippings, everything." She said shyly, ducking her head to continue looking at her notes.

He took her binder, ignoring her protests. "Interesting." He murmured, looking through them. "In order, in paper protectors, neat, and not even wrinkled a bit. Very nice." He said approvingly. He slid it back to her. "I have another tournament coming up soon. " he told her.

"I know." She said simply, making a few more notes in her binder for math. "I have the schedule, it's the first thing in the binder." She said, though she knew he would have seen it. "And I'm going to try to go see it, but if I don't pass math, I can't go anywhere." She said, sighing softly.

"Aren't eighteen year olds supposed to be allowed to go wherever, whenever?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm seventeen." She told him, making a few more notes. "Not eighteen years old yet." She said, though she wished that she was.

"I wouldn't have guessed, though you are rather short." Sesshomaru pointed out, making said short girl glare at him.

""I hate to cut this short but I have a test to study for." She growled, standing up and gathering her things, walking away from him.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He was not used to seeing people just simply walk away from him. He regained his composure quickly, going back to calm and collected. "Interesting." He murmured once more. He got up and followed behind her, amused that she went straight outside, sat down beneath the beautiful cherry blossom tree, and started to work on math again. "Hmm…she does what she says." He murmured. He called his manager to make arrangements. "Jaken, do this or you're fired."


End file.
